


Miss Coco Puff

by JustSaying44



Series: Miss Coco Puff [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSaying44/pseuds/JustSaying44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy gets her dream job to be the photographer for Taylor Swift's tour, where she meets Louis and Harry, then things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Coco Puff

It all started when I got some amazing news--I had won a photography contest. I was in between jobs, and on a low day for me last week I entered a bunch of my photographs to every contest I could find. I was staring at my email reading it over and over again. I didn't believe it! I even called my  roommate in to read it for me, and then we both freaked out. The email stated that I was chosen to be the personal photographer for an artist and that they would call me later this week to verify all the details.  
 "See! I told you our luck was going to turn around," Bailey stated trying to mask her excitement for me.   
Bailey was my roommate, and we both had a small case of the unluckies lately. Thankfully my mom just redid the garage and made a room above it, so we were living there. It was a small flat, but who were we to complain? It was a place to live and free of charge--plus we got home cooked meals.  
 "Yes, yes, I know you did, but let's just wait to her what he has to say when he calls. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing," I added not trying to get over excited at the news.  
 "Okay, but I know it's going to work out," Bailey continued.  
 A few days passed when I got the call and Bailey was right. It was legit and it was a once in a lifetime deal. I would be a personal photographer on tour with Taylor Swift. The who was a bit of a letdown, because I wasn't a fan, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she was super nice and I'd been wrong all this time. And regardless, how bad could it really be? A four month tour seeing all of America, traveling, experiencing new adventures, and best of all, I get to bring a guest.  
 Once everything was sorted out, and the arrangements were made, we were on our way. We started in Maine and then worked our way through the east  and headed towards the west. I knew this was going to be an adventure the minute we landed and there was a driver waiting with a sign with our names on it. Things were going to change, but not even I could imagine how.  
 We were brought to our hotel room and then shown the tour bus we would be spending a lot of time in. We were assigned to Miss Swift's actual bus so I could always be near to take photos for her. They also explained that they got two cameras so my guest could also have a job, and then there would be more angles to choose from. Of course, as the contest winner, I was the lead. Once they finished explaining everything and what the schedule would be like they brought us over to meet Taylor. She was warming up for dress rehearsal. She gave a quick hello and said we would talk later, but she was so excited to have us on tour with her and she loved my photos. Then she walked off and it was straight to work. It was a long first day getting used to everything, but one of the dancers told us after three or four shows it will become routine and we won't even realize. 

Speaking of, everyone we meet throughout the day seemed so nice. I really felt like this was going to be a blast. Also we never really got to meet Taylor that day due to the business, but we were scheduled to have breakfast with her in the morning just the three of us. It was the first day of the tour and she just wanted to properly welcome us.  
 Bailey and I meet Taylor as planned for breakfast, and all seemed well and good. She said she was excited to have to girls her age on tour with her. Even though she seemed sincere, I never really got past that original instinct I had about her. Until she did something to prove it though, I figured I'd keep it to myself.  
 The first few shows were amazing. It was crazy how much work went into it. The dancer was right also, after the third show there was a groove to the whole process.  
 But it was the sixth show where things took a slight turn, in a different direction. Taylor's boyfriend, Harry, was visiting for this show. The opening act was changing to Ed Sheeran, so Harry was in to see his girlfriend and to also support his friend for his first show. Harry also brought along his One Direction bandmate, Louis. Secretly, but not so secretly, Bailey and I were big fans of One Direction so knowing that two of them were going to be here was crazy, but we kept it together. This is where things started to change. 

We had an hour break before things would start to get hectic, so Bailey took this time to read a few chapters in a book she brought along, while I decided to load some of the pictures we took already. That's when I realized they already took my camera over, so I just decided to go over early and work there. I was already dressed anyway, so that's what I did with Bailey assuring me she would be over later.  
 I was sitting in the green room for all the extras for the show. It was quiet and peaceful. There was no one around, besides the few stage hands who were still checking the stage. I decided to play some music while I worked, and then I jumped right in. We had gotten a lot of really good shots, so there was a lot to upload. I was about twenty minutes in when I heard a voice behind me that made me jump right up in to a standing position.  
 "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the boy explained, trying not to laugh, as I caught my breathe.  
As soon as I did, I lost it again, because that's when I realized this wasn't some boy, it was Louis. And if I say so myself he looked so good in person. I mean wow!  
 Realizing I should say something, I responded. "Oh, no worries, I was really sucked in. I guess I had it coming," I finished trying to be calm.  
 "Yeah, it's a good song you can get lost in it," Louis responded, this time not trying to hide his laughter.  
 I took notice to the song and even more embarrassment took over, because the song 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' was playing.  
 "Yeah, very good," was all I could manage to say.  
 "So, I'm Louis. It's nice to meet you, and if you don't mind I'm going to chill here until the show," he stated, placing his hand out to properly introduce himself. When he shook my hand there was a moment when we looked at each other and he smiled. It seemed like time froze for a second until my own thoughts reminded me to introduce myself. 

"Hi, I'm Izzy, and it's no problem."  
 "Thanks so what is your role in all of this?" he asked, looking around the room as if there were answers floating about. Then interrupting himself he said, "Are you, like, organizing the pictures on the computer?"  
 "Oh right," I answered looking back at the computer. "I am the photographer for the tour, well one of, and I was just uploading some of them while I had some free time."  
 "Oh wow, you took these?" He Interrupted looking towards the computer.  
 "Most of them," I responded, almost embarrassed by the compliment.  
 "These are amazing! We should hire you to be our photographer when you're done here," Louis said, complementing me again.  
 "Thank you. That means a lot," I finished, sitting down because the photos were fully uploaded, so I had to sort them.  
 "Do you mind if I pull a chair and watch?" he asked, pulling a chair over not waiting for my response.  
 "Sure. I actually like a second opinion, because I can never agree with myself!"  
 We both sat there for what seemed like forever and only a second at the same time. Louis was very helpful in which pictures worked and which didn't. He was very honest, and we had a really good time. I ending up laughing so hard I thought that I was going to fall off my chair and take him down with me.  
 Just then, during mid laugh, Taylor and Harry entered the room.  
 "What's so funny, Tommo?" harry started. We both flipped our heads around and then stood up.  
 "Oh hey man, how was your time together?" Louis responded.  
 "Very nice, thank you," Taylor blurted out. She was staring at me so hard I felt like she was going to stare a hole right through me.  
 "This is Izzy," louis introduced.  
 "Yes, this is Izzy. The photographer," Taylor added, pulling her gaze away to Harry.  
 Harry placed his hand out to shake mine, "Oh yes, the contest winner. It's nice to meet you. Congratulations, by the way."  
 "Thank you! It's nice to meet you as well," I added. "Was this day real? Two One Direction members in one day? Bailey needs to get here fast cause she is missing this," was all I could think.  
 We decided to head to food services before things got really crazy, before the show. When we walked in, the boys moved ahead first. I noticed Bailey just taking a seat, but then Taylor held me back, saying she wanted to have a word real quick. That's when it happened, my instinct was confirmed. She started rambling about something, and then she said that my little flirty eyes with the boys was a no-no, and something about me being a gold digger, and to just stick to my job. The icing on the cake was when she accused me of showing Louis embarrassing pictures of her. She assumed this to be the cause of our laughter, and then she threatened me.   
Part of me couldn't believe that happened and another part of me was like, I told you so. I was shocked for a second, but then I brushed it off. I got myself some food. Once my plate was set, I headed towards Bailey sitting at the table.  
 "So, what was that about?" Bailey asked.  
 "I'm not quite sure, but I'll tell you about it later," I assured her. "But, I can tell you that I spent the last hour with Louis Tom--" but before I could finish, Harry, Louis, Ed, and Taylor were sitting down with us as well.  
 "Hope you don't mind the intrusion, but we are going to join you," Louis told us, but he did it in a way that you just agreed.  
 "Yes, please sit. This is Bailey, the other photographer," I started introducing everyone.  
 "Oh, I'm a big fan. Izzy was showing me some of the pictures you guys took and they are amazing," said Louis.  
 We all enjoyed our meal for the most part, some more than others, and then the crazy night schedule started.  
 The night went off without a hitch and everything was winding down. Bailey and I made our way back stage to wrap up some of our equipment. Everyone was going their separate ways before we called it a night, so there were people everywhere. Just as I was finishing up, someone grabbed my arm and turned me towards them. It was Louis, with a large grin on his face.  
 "We are getting ready to leave, so I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you for letting me hang earlier," he started.   
"Oh, it was no problem I had a really good time," I answered trying not to smile too big.  
 "So, I was wondering, since you're going to be on the whole tour, you should give me your number. Next time when we come to visit you can keep me company, again, while they have date time," Louis stated, trying to keep his cool.  
 I couldn't believe he was asking for my number. I gave it to him, of course, and then we hugged and he was on his way.  
 Bailey came over. She was curious of what just happened because I had a smile plastered across my face, so I told her. Bailey's response was the same as when I told her I won the photography contest, that our luck was looking up. Once we were out of the building, I told her about Little Miss Snobby Pants early and how she basically threatened me. At first, Bailey didn't know how to act, but eventually she assured me that she would beat her down if it happened again. She doesn't care about the outcome.  
 Louis texted me all week. We had these little conversations here and there. It was like we had been friends forever.  
 A few weeks later Harry and Louis came to visit again. They would be staying for a few days this time. They stop in to say hello before an interview. Once the interview starts, Louis, Harry, Bailey, and I wait of to the side and chat while Taylor does her thing.  
 Louis and I got lost in our conversation, which I guess was slightly rude, with Harry and Bailey standing there. They didn't seem to have a problem talking though, so it was a win-win. In the middle of Louis explaining something that had happened last week we noticed Harry and Bailey have somewhat of an argument. Not the heated kind, but more of a disagreement, so we stopped talking to listen. It turns out it was over his tattoo of the Green Bay logo. You see, Bailey was big on sports and let's just say the Packers were not her favorite. The argument didn't last long. It ended when they both looked at each other and agreed to disagree, but it was followed by a silent moment. They were just looking at each other, so I looked at Louis to see if it was just me, but it wasn't. 

Louis smiled and then spoke, "So, is this, like, a stare down for who is right or is this..." 

Harry interrupted before Louis could finish. "Oh ... what... funny... Excuse me for a second I'm going to get a water anyone want one?" Harry finished, before walking away.  
 "So, you like Harry, huh?" Louis started, looking at Bailey with a smirk on his face.  
 "What... no...I," Bailey stumbled, before walking away as well, which I followed with a slap at Louis' arm.  
 "Hey, what was that for?" he asked, which I followed with a you-know-what-for look. "Well, they are perfect for each other. They even storm off the same," Louis added. I agreed and then pointed out the obvious--that Harry was already with Taylor.  
 "Yes, yes, I know, but let's be honest. She's the worst person for him," he continued.

I responded under my breathe saying, "Or for anyone."  
 "What? See! You know it and I know it," he finished. Just then, the T Swift was shouting for me to come over and take her picture with the interviewer. I scurried over, while Louis whispered, "Point made," as I walked away.  
 The day went as most days did--morning free, interview, dress rehearsal, Taylor complaining, show, free time, sleep, and then same thing over again next day.  
 The next day though, we were going to the International Spy Museum in Washington, DC. We did get to enjoy the museum, but we were also working because we need to have pictures of Taylor having fun and experiencing the cities we visited. Ed, Louis, and Harry had joined us for this excursion, but they were at a different part of the museum. We were on sort of a break for a minute and we were in a room alone--just Taylor, Bailey, and I. Bailey was reading one of the signs on the wall and I was showing Taylor one of the pictures we took, knowing that she would love it. When my phone buzzed, I pulled it out to look at it. It was a text from Louis, he was pretending to be a spy somewhere in the museum with text which read, "I'll spy you later." I couldn't help but laugh. Just then, Taylor ripped my phone from my hand and scrolled. Then she looked at me with anger. When she spoke, I knew it wasn't going to be good. She looked pissed. Then it happened, she spoke somewhat quietly, her voice slowly enraged, and getting louder. 

"So you've been texting him quite a lot I see? Even after I told you not to head down that road? I just don't understand why?" she started. 

Then my phone buzzed again, only this time it was a text from Harry. Worst. Timing. Ever. His text read, "Are you with Taylor??" Which was when the, you know what, hit the fan. 

"So, Harry, too? 'Are you with Taylor,' he says. Why are you getting with him too? Wow, I warned you, but you didn't listen. What is your problem? Well?!" Taylor finished waiting for me to say something. 

To be honest I didn't know what to say cause she was crazy, so I did my best. "Listen, I'm not stealing Harry. He probably is just looking for you, and as for Louis, I can do what I want. He's not yours." 

When I finished, I grabbed my phone, but she wouldn't let go. She just grabbed my hand and the phone. It was slightly painful, but I wasn't going to let her know that. Then, I don't know why, but I felt the need to throw in that Harry was too good for her regardless. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, wrong move, and you would be right. She just tightened her grip, and I couldn't help but flinch. 

Thankfully though, Bailey was standing by waiting for the right moment to step in, and she took this as it. She pulled Taylor's hand off mine, while telling her to back off. We were going to just walk away when I don't know what happened, but Taylor just straight up slapped Bailey across the face, which she reciprocated just as fast. Bailey's slap was way more gratifying because of the situation, and you could tell Taylor never thought in a million years she would do that. 

Just then Taylor was winding up aiming for Bailey again when Harry yelled, "STOP!" and stepped in front of Bailey and I, staring at Taylor. "What are you doing? Put your hand down," Harry demanded. "Are you crazy? Calm down," he continued, staring at her disapproving.

He turned around to face Bailey and I. "Are you both okay?" he asked, fully concerned. We both agreed we were fine, even though my hand was killing me and I'm sure Bailey's face hurt quite a bit as well.   
"Oh! Sure! Ask them if they are okay! What about me? Oh right, Izzy is your girlfriend now. This just proves it," Taylor asked, half annoyed, half aggravated.  
 "Wow, Taylor pull yourself together. You're sounding completely unhinged. First off, Izzy is just my friend, and secondly it wouldn't matter if she was, cause this, here, isn't going to work out," Harry said, turning to walk away.   
"Yeah, right, okay, well, we still have press stuff this week, so you can't get rid of me that easily. And, if she's not your girlfriend then why are you texting her?" Taylor said, yelling back.  
 "Well, I don't have to explain myself, but I will. I texted her because you left your phone, so I was bringing it to you. And yeah, I'll stick around for the rest of the week, but just for press. We are still over so deal with it," Harry ended with a smile and walked out, leading Bailey and I with him.  
 We passed one of the other assistants and I handed her my camera saying that I hurt myself and she needed to finish. No questions were asked. Once we were a few rooms away, Harry stopped us and he insisted on looking at Bailey's face to make sure she was all right. Thankfully, it was fine. The red was almost faded away. 

"Thank you," Bailey replied, for all his help.  
 "You're welcome. I'm just sorry that happened. I feel somewhat responsible, so I'm really sorry," Harry said looking at Bailey and then me.  
 I assured him that it wasn't his fault, and I was just going to explain when Louis came around the corner. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, totally oblivious to what was going on. Harry just responded with a look of worry, and Louis responded by his whole demeanor reading worry. "Is everything okay?" he asked, as you can tell he was slightly worried by the answer.  
 "Well, Izzy was going to explain from the begging cause i came in at the end... so...?" Harry gestured for me to explain, so I did. 

I started with the first day I meet them and how Taylor was a few screws loose then, and how she is a bit extreme sometimes. Then I shot forward to today and how everything escalated with the texts, and the picture, and the slapping, and the straight up crazy. When I was finished it was silent for a few minutes. I could see Louis processing it all, and then he just looked guilty. He came over and hugged me and apologized. 

"Lou, listen it's not your fault. She's just off her rocker and that's no one's fault. So please, don't beat yourself up. It happens," I said trying to assure him, and Harry for that matter, that this was only Taylor not them. Bailey backed me up on this, and then I blurted out, "I forgot the best part! Harry dumped her!" I said laughing trying to change the mood. It worked.  Harry suggested we go get something to eat because we still had the rest of the week to fake this crazy and we would need our energy. Bailey and Harry started first, and then Louis and I followed. He just smiled at me for a few seconds locking eyes with me, and then he responded, "I'm taking you out on a proper date tonight to make up for all this crazy, whether it was my fault or not. No arguments." 

A date? Did he really say a date? All I could do was smile and nod in agreement as we continued to walk behind our friends. Louis seemed confident in my response or lack thereof and he reached for my hand, but unfortunately, for both of us, it was the one Taylor had just killed with her crazy steel grip, and I flinched when he touched it. Louis looked confused and then he looked down at my hand and saw it was slightly swollen and red. 

"Oh my god, why didn't you say anything?!" he asked as he pulled my hand up, trying to avoid hurting me anymore. "Harry, we need to stop before lunch and get Izzy's hand looked at," he shouted, looking towards Harry and Bailey. They had stopped and turned to face us. I'm sure at the point my face was as red as my hand because of the fuss he was making. Bailey and Harry both looked at me like why-didn't-you-say -something and they agreed I had to get it looked at.  
 We did get it looked at and it was fine, just badly bruised. Lunch was a lot of fun. The four of us hanging out just felt right. The night continued and besides a little tension in the air, everything seemed okay.  
 Later that night, Louis and I went on our proper date. It was simple ice cream and then a movie in his room, but it was nice, chill and relaxed. We agreed to do it again the next night. The only difference the next night was we up graded our friendship to relationship, when he asked me to be his girlfriend.  

I mean really quite the week, attacked by Taylor Swift "America's Sweetheart" (well, that's what they say at least) to receiving a kiss from Louis Tomlinson, member of the biggest boyband in the world--oh, did I mention he kissed me, because he did. 

The week had to change again a few days later, when it was time for the boys to leave. They had to head out to do some press stuff. Louis felt really guilty leaving me there with the she beast. He didn't understand why I just didn't quit because it wasn't a safe environment. I explained to him, for the tenth time, that we did quit, but we have to stay until the first half of the contract is up, so we still had two more weeks. He just nodded in agreement and kissed me gently on the lips. I could almost feel the worry he had from it. He assured me, as he pulled away, that he would be back for the last few days to protect me. I tried so hard to not laugh at him because he was so cute trying to be my hero. Then Harry shouted it was time to go, so Louis gave me one last kiss and then they were on their way.  
 The first week wasn't so bad. It was calm and the same as before--tension filled, but we all played nice. Bailey and I helped the situation trying to never be alone with Miss Coco Puffs, as to avoid a situation.  
 We had four days left and Louis was coming tomorrow with Harry so they could protect Bailey and I. They were so cute. I just wished Harry would ask Bailey out after all this drama is over, because they are perfect for each other. "I mean it's only right, so we could double date," I thought to myself. Just then Bailey snapped me out of my trance when she explained she was going to get a snack for us and she would be back in five. When she left all I could think was how relieved I was that this whole ordeal was almost over. Nothing else could happen. Louis would be here tomorrow, and as much as I made fun of the idea, I did feel safer that he would be here. Just then the door opened and I turned around expecting to see Bailey, but no it was Taylor. This wasn't going to be good.  
 She just walked straight up to me and pinned me against the wall, not saying a word, just staring. Then she started. "This is all your fault," she said and she went on to explain how I'm why they broke up and why she's getting bad press over the relationship. 

I let her finish hoping if she got it out this would be over, and I knew Bailey would be back soon enough. She was only going to get a snack. Once she was done talking I pushed her off me and then she grabbed my arm right above the hand which just fully healed from our last little chat. I have to say she was a strong one. You would never think it. Maybe it was like crazy strength, I don't know. Anyway, I reciprocated her remark. "My fault, my fault, really?! None of this is my fault! If we're placing blame, it's all on you, sweetie," I said as I tried to pull my arm away from her, but couldn't.

I thought maybe if I led her towards the door I could get outside it and she would have to let go when we were in the open. I made it to about five feet away from the door when she pushed me into the wall again, but a little harder this time. "You don't just get to walk away from this," she added. 

Just then the door opened and I never felt more relieved in my life.   
"Izzy," Louis shouted worried and frantic. Then realizing what was happening, he ran over and pulled Taylor's arm off and pushed her away. "Are you okay? Bailey came to get Harry and I, so I could surprise you. I heard someone said they saw Taylor head into the room Bailey said you were in, so I sprinted here. Good thing too," Louis finished in one breath. 

Then Taylor moved in, still angry, and Louis assured her this was over. He wasn't afraid to hit a girl. He pushed her towards the door just as Harry and Bailey came running in. Louis double checked me to make sure I was okay, which I was, then just hugged me all hero like, and kissed me on the forehead. 

He finished with the words, "You are officially done, you don't have to finish out the last four days." All I did was agree, and Bailey and I gathered our things and left.  
 The boys hired us to work on their tour, which was amazing, because we had a job and got to work with our boyfriends. Yes, Harry did ask Bailey out after everything, and we are both going strong. It just goes to show you to trust your instinct and sometimes people surprise you. I would never change a thing because without crazy pants, I would never have met Louis, so, all in all, life is good.


End file.
